gadigfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cemetary
The Cemetery Physical Description / Layout The Cemetery is a large, quiet place that has steadily grown across the hills that lie to the west of the city. Ironically, it is also one of its most peaceful and bright areas in the entire city. The sky, while still cloudy, is still clear enough that the sun comes out fairly often. The environment here is green and alive while an active forest is present to the North-west. Quite a few ponds and lakes dot the landscape, filled with quite a bit of wildlife that roams around freely through the cemetery. The few cottages and houses that stand here are picturesque, clean and in good condition – this is paradise in a sense when compared to the rest of the city. This is actually mentioned ingame in the first tomb stone that stands out prominently next to the entrance and reads: “The best place to be in this entire city is in the grave.” The layout of the cemetery is simple: its divided into a successive set of layers that get progressively higher the more you move towards the west and north, forming a sequential set of steps in an inverted “L” shaped pattern across the north and west corner of the sub-zone. There are three distinct levels, the first and lowest is where you start – with a simple road heading east towards the estate and the other heading south towards the Trader’s post. These roads intersect right next to a large pond that has a shack overlooking it. This is where the gravekeepers’ home is. The paths then split up from here, going through multiple rows of graves. The first level has mostly graves with tomb stones at the very most. When one goes up to the second level however, a few small tombs are present as well. The third level holds mostly large tombs and crypts and is surrounded by forest that acts as a barrier to its northern and western edge. There is a clearing near the north-western most corner however, at the center of which a large tree exists. Mood, Lighting, Look & Feel This one image pretty much sums up the lighting and overall feel of the cemetery: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3162/3280999216_546a87407c.jpg?v=0 As you can see, somewhat cloudy but still bright. Mostly peaceful with little to worry about. The area is clean and well kept, while even at night things are well lit. Important Locations The Gravekeepers’ House The Gravekeepers’ house is located as mentioned above near the intersection of the two roads and overlooks a small pond. It’s a relatively small house, occupied by the Gravekeeper and his wife right now, but usually houses a second family as well. Both are charming and friendly people and are generally known to be quite busy. However things have been fairly quiet over the past few weeks and thus they can afford to rest up a bit. The Nihilists have sent you here to find a particular grave of one of their fallen soldiers. The soldier, while of no use directly to them, was buried alongside a suit of armor that will aid you greatly in the abyss. Unfortunately for you, the Society is after this very same suit as well and thus you have to fight them for it. The Gravekeepers will give you directions on where you need to go. However, should you have spoken to the foreign trader in the Red Horse Inn, he will mention the name of Marcus Quinn, a local writer that had died several centuries ago. The Gravekeepers will provide you the directions to his tomb, which is located to the North-East corner. Marcus’ Tomb Marcus is, surprisingly, not dead. When you enter the tomb you will be confronted by his skeleton, which is strangely still alive despite clearly having no organs. Not only is he alive and speaking though, but he’s not your typical skeleton and seems somewhat friendly, inviting you over for tea (and musing sadly he doesn’t have any to offer). Your conversation with Marcus reveals that he roughly came to life around when the Governor went underground and the entire repeating day thing began. He’s been sitting out in the tomb for a while and occasionally chatting to the gravekeepers when he can – although neither of them are aware so it pretty much means he’s had the last several centuries to think about this. Marcus advises you to seek the spirit of princess Lars, whom resides in estates. He gives you a small doll that will attract her attention to you instantly and stop her from attacking you before sending you off on your way. The Rowan Tree The Rowan tree is located to the north-west corner of the subzone, in the middle of a clearing. It is in essence the largest tree on the explored island and is possibly thousands of years old. Its bark seems to pulse with a magical energy of sorts, indicating it may be a concentration of lodestones and magical materials. The Society has sent you here as part of a late-game quest to chop off a branch of the Rowan tree, which will act as the power source and catalyst for the golem going along with you. However, any attempt to cut off the branch of the Rowan tree will cause the ground to collapse below you, sending you into a cavern full of ravenous giant worms. After fighting your way out, you can get the branch and make your way back to the Society. Major Events 1. After completing the Rowan tree quest, the next visit to the cemetery will reveal that things have gotten far more grimmer, with the weather changing and becoming heavy with rain. 2. Marcus’ tomb will still be accessible, but he will simply stare at you silently or go “I simply have nothing more to say” to you should you visit him again. 3. This is one of the few areas where nothing happens during the late game.